Eragon: la releve
by Edgar wolf
Summary: depuis que Eragon est partit de l'alagaesia, 5 ans se sont écouler. quand: un elfe,un humain, un nain et un urgal son choisit pour etre dragoniers et qu'il sont obliger de faire équipe. bien sur ça crée des étincelle. mais il seron oblier d'unire leurs forces cra ils sont confronter a un danger bien plus grave et qui les menace ainsi que toute la caste des dragonnie
1. prologue

Personnages d'origine

-Eragon : héro de l'alagaesia, et chef de la nouvelle génération de dragonnier, il est parti avec plusieurs elfes pour crée une nouvelle demeure pour les dragons. Il a quitté Arya alors qu'il l'aimait

Dragon, saphira : dragon bleu saphir et femelle, elle a eu comme compagnon un certain temps firnen.

-Arya : rein des elfes et dragonnier, elle a servi ca mère pendant un temps pour faire passer l'œuf de saphira des varden aux elfes, maintenant elle part parfois pour accompagner les transporteurs d'œuf. Elle aime Eragon mais ils ne se voient plus.

Dragon, firenen : dragon vert et mal, il a la voix la plus grave que Eragon n ai jamais connu. Il a était le compagnon de saphira pendant quelque temps.

-(Nar) garzvog : devenu chef de guerre d'un village de Urgale. Il fait partit des quelque urgales en qui Eragon a confiance. Il a un fils

Personnage nouveaux (principaux)

-Dusan : jeune elfe de 17 ans différant des autre qui rêvait d'être dragonnier et à qui son rêve a était exaucer par l arriver d'un œuf a elesmera, il fait partit des enfants elfes avec sa sœur jumelle. Très intelligent et il est très très aventurier et mette souvent toute la bande dans le pétrin

Dragon, Anar : dragon male avec les couleurs orange.

-Estéban : humain orphelin âgé de 16 ans au lourd passe, il vole un œuf pour pouvoir le revendre mais il éclos et un elfe le rattrape et l'emmène a elesmera pour commencer son apprentissage, il est plutôt du genre farceur et aime bien embêter les elfes quand il est à elesmera.

Dragon, Astaldo, dragon gris avec quelques touches de noir. S est un male

-Orthrond : nain, membre du durgrimst ingeitum, il a son dragon car il est tombé sur un groupe de porteur alors qu'il se promener dans la montagne, très habile de ses mains mais aussi très bougon

Dragon, Galdhiem : il une couleur plutôt cuivre (parfois terre mais brillant comme un joyau) femelle

-Laetri : fils de garzvog, il veut prouver à son village que lui aussi il peut faire des choses car il est souvent assimiler a son père et tout le monde ce désintéresse vite de lui pour parler à son père. Il a eu son dragon alors qu'Arya venait rendre visite à son père.

Dragon, Sānghar: dragon rouge vife, male

-Darius : il ne fait pas partie de la bande des 4 espèces, s est un humain prétentieux et il croit que galabatorix avait raison sur le jugement que il avait fait sur les dragonniers. Il était arrivé avant la bande.

Dragon, Konungr : dragon violet et vert, il faut surtout penser à un serpent.

Et bien sur il y a toujours les anciens comme Murthag ou nasuada, le roi Orik, le roi Orrin mais comme ils ne sont pas très importants dans cette histoire je ne les ait pas décrits.

Alors oui avant que vous ne me lancier des pierres je tiens à m'excuser du fait que il y a des fautes d autographe mais aussi dans les noms car je ne les connais pas par cœur et il son compliquer à trouver. Et aussi j'ai mis quelques mots elfique mais du seigneur des anneaux (dans les noms) car je n'avais pas de noms qui m'inspirer dans le langage de paolini. Et s'est ma première publication mais j'espère continuer. A plus


	2. dusan

Eragon : la relève

Petit retour sur Eragon 4 :

Après avoir vaincu Galabatorix, Eragon décide que pour le bien des habitants d'Alagaesia, il doit quitter le monde connu et s'aventurer sur des terres où personne n'a jamais été. Quant à l'Alagaesia, arya est reine des elfes et des dragonniers. Bien peu de personnes n'ont fait éclore un œuf depuis qu'Eragon est parti. Mais ceux qui ont réussi, l'apprennent dès le début de leur formation à Ellesmera. Ensuite ils vont suivre un chemin, que seules quelques personnes connaissent pour parvenir à la nouvelle citée des dragons; qu'Éragon et plusieurs elfes ont construit.

**Début**

Me voilà courant à travers les arbres, moi : Dusan, Enfant elfe, je vis à Ellesmera depuis que je suis né. C'est à dire depuis 17 ans. Oui 17 ans est un âge très très jeune pour un elfe. Mais je suis un des derniers nés dans la grande maison du Du-Weldenvarden. A mes 12 ans, j'ai vu pour la première fois le dragonnier qui s'appelle Eragon. Mais j'ai aussi découvert la guerre, la mort et la désolation. Au début, je haïssais Eragon, car je croyais qu'il essayait de reprendre la place des dragonniers de jadis. Puis je l'ai vu, il était comme tout le monde, ne se croyait pas supérieur aux autres. Il était à l'écoute tout en étant puissant et bon. Il n'était pas comme la majorité des humains mais pas tout à fait comme la majorité des elfes. J'étais un fan. Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le montrer car comme la majorité des elfes, je devais faire semblant de ne rien ressentir; surtout contenir toutes les sortes de sentiment, positif comme négatif. Mais moi, je veux être diffèrent des autres, avoir ma propre personnalité et pas être obligé de faire comme mes ainés. C'est pour ça que je rêve de devenir dragonnier. Ça me permettrait de ne pas devoir être toujours poli, courtois et de pouvoir montrer mes sentiments au grand jour, bon ou mauvais. Donc en attendant l'arrivée des œufs, j'aide solan (le boucher qu'Eragon a sauvé et à qui il a rendu la vue) à s'habituer au monde des elfes et lui faire partir sa colère. Bref revenons-en au présent, je cours à travers les arbres sans prendre la peine de répondre au salut des autres (ce qui est très mal poli) mais je m'en fichais. Ils me comprenaient car je fais ça tous les 4 mois. Et oui aujourd'hui, les nouveaux œufs arrivent à Ellesmera pour qu'il se trouve un dragonnier. S'ils n'en trouvent pas au bout d'un mois, les porteurs les emmèneront soit dans les villes humaines ou soit dans les villes naines ou soit à Urgal. Au moment où je vois le cortège descendre de cheval, le soleil est caché par une grande ombre. Je sais tout de suite que s'est le dragon Firnen sur lequel trône la reine Arya. Je sais qu'elle me comprend car elle aussi rêve d'un monde ou les elfes ne sont pas tous des coincés. Elle a connu Eragon, ce qui l'a beaucoup changé. Bref je venais d'arriver au point de rendez-vous des elfes, des porteurs. Le groupe était composé en grande partie d'elfes mais il y avait aussi des humains et quelques nains. Les Urgals ne voulaient pas faire partie des porteurs car ils étaient trop différents et même si une alliance était instauré, les gens se méfiaient toujours des urgales. Car ils avaient fait beaucoup de mal, pendant le règne de Galabatorix. Alors que je m'avançais, je vis les œufs : il y en avait 4, ce qui était rare. Souvent les porteurs n'en ont que 2 ou 3 maximum. Alors pour élucider ce mystère, je m'avance pour demande le pourquoi du comment.

\- « Dis-moi Celedin, pourquoi i œufs au lieu de 2 cette fois ci ? »

\- "Salut Dusan, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

\- « Euh…, très bien Celedin. Et toi? Tu sais que tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

\- « Ho, tu sais passer 4 mois à aller de ville en ville, ce n'est n'est pas toujours le rêve. Mais on s'y fait à la longue, surtout qu'avec les humains, on s'amuse tout le temps. »

\- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

\- « Ho, tu sais les humains sont tellement maladroits. Imagines; nous étions en chemin, un humain est tombé de cheval et a dit, que c'était pour vérifier si le sol était praticable. Comment on a pu en rire. Et il y aussi eu la fois où… ».

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus pour deux raisons. La première raison est que je détestais **q**uand les elfes, même si c'est un grand ami comme Celedin, se moquent des humains ou des nains. Car ils sont différents. Mais la seconde raison, principale, c'est que mon regard avait été attiré par un œuf, le plus grand. Il mesurait dans les 45cm de diamètre et était d'un orange rouge aussi brillant que le soleil. Il avait des petites veines de couleur blanche. Il était magnifique. Je me dirige donc vers cet œuf et au moment de le toucher, Celedin m'arrête.

-« voyons Dusan, je sais que tu rêves d'avoir un œuf à toi mais il me faut attendre l'autorisation de la reine. »

-« Mais voyons Celedin je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et cette œuf. »

\- « Mais tu sais que tu as dit ça i ans alors excuses-moi de ne pas te croire sur parole. »

\- mais allez, là je te promets que s'est vrai, je le sens dans toute mon âme.

-oui c'est ça et moi je suis la reine Arya.

-non vous n'êtes pas moi Celedin. Dit une voix sortie des buissons que tout le monde reconnue.

Tout le monde se retourna et pu voire la reine Arya. Bien sûr je savais que elle était la depuis le début car j'avais vu son dragon et elle volait au-dessus de la forêt, et aussi je sentais la présence de son esprit et celui de son dragon, ainsi que tous les êtres vivants autour de nous. J'ai ça depuis que je suis né et c'est un don que tous les elfes ont à leur jeune âge mais le perdent en vieillissant et je sais que moi aussi vers les 100 ans je pourrais m'entrainer jours et nuits et pourtant je n'égalerais pas la capacité que j'ai maintenant. Enfin en gros il faut que j'en profite un max avant que je devienne trop vieux. Bref pour en revenir au sujet principale : la reine était là, suivi de près par la garde royale qui faisait tout pour ne pas paraitre essoufflée.

\- Celedin vous pouvez laisser Dusan toucher les œufs.

-oui bien sûr Arya… dit Celedin en abaissant sa main et me laissant le toucher

Alors je m'approche de l'œuf qui avait attiré mon regard tout à l'heure et le touche de la paume de ma main. Il est tout chaud, je le prends dans mes bras et sent sa petite conscience se réveiller, ce qui n'arrive jamais d'habitude, alors je dis mon ressenti à la reine Arya, l'œuf se met à bouger dans mes bras. Alors de sa voix calme, la reine Arya dit une phrase qui changera ma vie à jamais :

-Dusan, je crois que ton vœu est réalisé : tu as été choisi pour devenir dragonnier.


End file.
